Promises
by dragaonamoita
Summary: Após o casamento ser consumado, James descobre que o acordo feito por seus pais não correu como o esperado. Planejou vingar-se da família causadora de malefícios, mas havia algo naquela garota que o fez pensar que talvez os traidores tenham feito um favor a ele.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não nos pertence.  
Obrigada fanctions pelo plot, obrigada Liitta por me auxiliar e ser a melhor beta/co-autora que eu estou tendo o prazer de trabalhar.  
Espero que gostem!

* * *

 _17 de Agosto de 1715_

Um leve tremor percorreu a espinha de Fleamont Potter assim que ele e sua esposa, Euphemia, desceram da carruagem em frente ao amplo jardim da família Black.

"Tem certeza de que esta é a melhor saída, querido?" a voz doce da esposa chegou aos seus ouvidos, apreensiva.

Fleamont tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, segurando -as com firmeza, tentando transmitir a segurança que não sentia.

"Não é minha medida favorita, mas acredito que apenas assim nossas famílias terão paz." Respondeu-lhe. "Por favor, confie em mim."

E então rumaram para a entrada da casa, onde foram recebidos por um mordomo cordial, embora não os olhasse nos olhos.

"Avisarei ao senhor Black que chegaram." E saiu a passos largos, sumindo por uma longa escadaria de mármore.

A sensação que a mansão passava para Fleamont era que a família era realmente tão sombria quanto ele imaginava. Suas famílias eram inimigas havia tanto tempo que pedir ajuda aos Black chegava a ser humilhante. Mas ele não podia se permitir pensar nisso, afinal de contas, se Orion aceitasse o seu acordo, suas famílias teriam paz, finalmente. Eles já não eram tão jovens e tão impulsivos, ainda mais com um herdeiro Potter. Queriam que tudo corresse bem para que o filho restaurasse o nome da família.

Passos ecoaram, atraindo a atenção de ambos para o recém-chegado. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Fleamont cruzaram com os cinzentos de Orion Black.

"Potter." O homem disse, sua voz fria deixando claro que aquela não era uma visita amistosa.

"Black." Respondeu, igualmente frio.

De repente, parecia que o amplo hall era pequeno demais para os dois. Fleamont detestava qualquer tipo de interação entre os dois, pois aquilo nunca acabava bem. Uma palavra mal proferida poderia trazer o primeiro soco e eles sabiam qual seria o resultado de tal ação.

"Seu mensageiro disse que tinha negócios a tratar comigo." Começou, zombeteiro. "Nunca pensei que fosse tratar de negócios com um Potter."

Fleamont enrijeceu em seu lugar, nervoso. O toque em seu ombro, causado pela esposa, lembrou a ele o motivo de estarem ali. Reagir a provocações não era um dos motivos.

Com um sorrisinho vitorioso, como se acabasse de vencer uma competição secreta, o anfitrião pediu ao casal que o seguisse. Entraram em uma sala ampla e bem iluminada, com uma grande mesa de madeira no meio. Orion sentou-se em uma das pontas, os Potter sentaram-se um de cada lado, de frente um para o outro. Fleamont mantinha sua boca em uma linha, os olhos de Euphemia sempre estavam cautelosos para o marido, pedindo em silencio para que não fizesse nada impensado.

"E então? A que devo a _honra_ de sua visita?" Orion quebrou o silêncio.

"Bem, Black, acredito que a guerra entre nossas famílias já passa da hora de acabar." Respondeu-lhe Fleamont.

"Oh! Então quer dizer que decidiu vender-me parte de suas terras?"

Fleamont tentou não reagir à provocação, cerrando as mãos em punhos por baixo da mesa.

"Não, você saberia a que me refiro se _parasse para me escutar_."

Orion preparava- se para retrucar algo a respeito de tratar bem o seu anfitrião, mas mudou de ideia. O fato de um Potter estar lhe oferecendo uma proposta ou pedindo algum favor parecia música aos seus ouvidos.

"Pois bem, homem. Diga."

Pela primeira vez, Fleamont Potter sentiu o peso de sua decisão e o que ela significaria caso tudo corresse conforme o esperado.

"Acredito que seja do seu conhecimento que temos um herdeiro. James, agora, tem dezenove anos."

"Sim, a idade de Sirius." O tom de desgosto em sua voz não passou despercebido pelos Potter. "Acredito que já o tenha visto em Hogsmeade uma ou duas vezes. É um rapaz bonito, ao contrário do pai."

Fleamont revirou os olhos. _Sempre a maldita resposta espertinha na ponta da língua_ , pensou.

 _"Então, Black._ Eu e Euphemia estivemos conversando. Para o bem de nossas famílias, o fim de toda esta briga e a solução de alguns problemas que estamos enfrentando, estamos dispostos a casar James com a mais bela donzela Black."

Orion retesou-se em seu assento, uma ideia surgindo em sua mente. Por mais inacreditável que aquilo parecesse, aquela era a melhor oferta que já haviam lhe feito há anos.

"Alfred." Com um aceno, chamou o mordomo. "Chame Sirius, diga para vir à sala de reunião."

Voltou-se para os Potter.

"Sei que posso estar ficando louco, mas essa proposta realmente chamou minha atenção."

Fleamont olhou para a esposa, surpreso. Sabia que era uma ideia boa, mas não imaginava que Orion fosse aceitá-la tão rapidamente. Euphemia também parecia surpresa, seus olhos verdes estavam quase saltando da órbita.

Antes que pudesse responder, porém, a porta se abriu e um jovem rapaz com a camisa dobrada até os cotovelos, entrou. Seus olhos eram cinzentos, como os do pai, mas havia algo a mais ali. Havia vida.

O jovem arrumou os cabelos compridos antes de se dirigir ao pai.

"Pois não?" Um sorriso divertido estava estampado em seu rosto. Cumprimentou os Potter com um aceno de cabeça.

"Encontre Lily, Sirius." Orion respondeu, simplesmente.

"Ora, agora me rebaixou da posição de filho para cão farejador? Lamentável." Respondeu com uma provocação, saindo logo em seguida.

"Perdoem o comportamento de Sirius." Orion não parecia lamentar nada. "Aliás, estava quase me esquecendo. De fato, chegou ao meu conhecimento de que os Potter estão caindo. A proposta de venda de terras ainda está de pé."

"Foi como eu disse, Black. Por isso também estaríamos unindo nossas famílias. Somos as duas grandes famílias da região, sendo seguidos de perto pelos Lupin. Podemos crescer juntos." Fleamont respondeu, não querendo dar continuidade ao assunto.

"Foi apenas uma sugestão." O outro homem respondeu, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

Um pigarro à porta indicou que Sirius estava de volta.

"Aqui está Lily, _querido pai_." Deu passagem para que uma figura feminina entrasse à sala.

A primeira impressão que tiveram era a de que ela era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos muito ruivos e, ao contrário de toda a família Black, olhos muito verdes que brilhavam, curiosos.

"Olá, Lily. Estes são Euphemia e Fleamont Potter." Orion apresentou-lhes, não se preocupando muito com formalidades.

"Boa tarde." Lily cumprimentou, fazendo uma leve mesura. Sua voz era doce, humilde, não tinha a habitual arrogância a que estavam habituados a ouvir da família rival. Cumprimentaram-na de volta.

"Ela é muito bonita. "Euphemia disse pela primeira vez desde que entraram. "Quantos anos tem, querida?"

As bochechas de Lily adquiriram um tom rosado, mas seu olhar não vacilou.

"Tenho dezoito." disse, simplesmente.

"Lily não recebeu pretendentes" - Orion passou por cima do constrangimento da garota. "Mas é uma garota bonita, tem várias qualidades, embora as vezes _fale demais."_

Novamente, Lily ruborizou.

Após uma longa olhada para a esposa, Fleamont assentiu.

"Não queremos voltar atrás com a proposta."

Com uma palminha, animado, Orion levantou-se, pedindo para que Alfred servisses-lhes um pouco de vinho e logo em seguida voltou-se para Lily.

"Neste caso, você tem um pretendente."

* * *

O que acharam?  
Manda um review pra gente, estamos enferrujadas depois de tanto tempo sem escrever, mas queremos fazer o melhor pra vocês, sempre!


End file.
